


Infierno

by Nube_Gris6



Series: Somos mujeres, ¿recuerdas? [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassandra y Rapunzel, F/F, Miseria, Relacion complicada, Sentimientos complicados, masturbación femenina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nube_Gris6/pseuds/Nube_Gris6
Summary: Después de un abrumador e interesante sueño Cassandra tiene que lidiar con su excitación, pero las cosas no salen como lo planeó haciendo que su imaginación tomé un giro doloroso.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra y Rapunzel - Relationship, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Somos mujeres, ¿recuerdas? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621846
Kudos: 24





	Infierno

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Nocturne19.

_Cassandra no supo cómo responder, tampoco supo cuándo o cómo pero sintió un notable peso en su cintura, cerca de su abdomen podía ver a su querida princesa. Rapunzel, ella estaba sobre su doncella, se llevaba las manos a la cintura, cruzaba los brazos mostrando su orgullo y valor ante Cassandra, la chica estaba más que contenta por haber derrotado a su dama en un combate y se regocijaba en orgullo y excitación, no hacía falta mencionar las burlas y cariños que la chica propinaba a su dama, Cassandra rodaba los ojos, fingiendo cansancio por lo sucedido_

_"Te dejé ganar" se burlaba la chica con una sonrisa de lado a lado, pero no, lo único que provocó esto fue que Rapunzel se sintiera más atrevida_

_"En tus sueños Cassandra" Rapunzel posó sus brazos en el abdomen de su doncella, movía sus dedos de un lado a otro sobre las costillas de Cassandra provocando una reacción nerviosa por parte de la mayor._

_"¿Qué, no vas a quitarte te encima?" Gruñó Cassandra_

_"Me gusta estar sobre ti, eres cómoda" Rapunzel posó su dedo índice sobre los sabios de la guerrera haciendo poca presión_

_Las mejillas de Cass se tornaron rosas, no demasiado pero sí lo suficiente para provocar que desviara su vista de los ojos verdes que la miraban juguetonamente._   
_Rapunzel notó esto, por lo que le pareció gracioso molestar un poco más a su doncella, con delicadeza ahuecó su mano sobre la mejilla de Cassandra y la giró a su dirección para que pudiera ver esos hermosos ojos avellana_

_"Eres muy linda Cass..." se escapó de entre los labios de la princesa, ambas chicas se miraban fijamente con sonrisas en sus rostros, Cassandra disfrutaba tanto del momento, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su corazón aceleró su ritmo, bombeando toneladas de sangre a su cabeza._   
_Cuando sintió el roce de los labios de su amada sobre los suyos estalló, sus mejillas ardían y su vientre comenzaba a generar un cosquilleo y pulsación. Cassandra apretó los muslos en busca de mantener esa chispa que había sentido, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir Rapunzel ya estaba completamente avergonzada, se llevó las manos al pecho sintiendo un deseo en su interior._

_"Te amo Cassandra" escuchó la dama de compañía formando una sonrisa en su estoico semblante, escuchar esas palabras, sentir esas emociones tan agradables le llenaban el corazón de un cariño indescriptible._

_De repente las nubes comenzaron a invadir el hermoso cielo azul, los rayos del sol se ocultaban y un mar de estrellas remplazó a la luz. Rapunzel estaba desnuda sobre el cuerpo de Cassandra, esta se aterrorizó pero pronto la vergüenza y el placer ganaron reemplazando el sentimiento. La dama de compañía igual de natural y expuesta que su amada disfrutaba de las caricias de Rapunzel, el contacto de la piel desnuda sobre la suya, los múltiples gemidos de la rubia rogando por más y el constante sudor, cansancio y placer que sentía. Todo pasó tan rápido pero a la vez tan lento, esa chispa previa, ese fuego en su interior era calentado por los muslos de su amada con constantes roces, Cassandra observó detalladamente los senos de la princesa y los besó con pasión y cariño._   
_"Rapunzel..." Se escapaba de entre sus labios casi como un susurro, Rapunzel abrazó a su dama llevando su rostro al cuello de la guerrera y acunando su cara en él lo besó._   
_"Te amo Cass" gemía la princesa cerca de su cuello._   
  


_La pasión terminó, en un parpadeo las cosas habían cambiado._   
_Rapunzel se había ido y Cassandra portaba su formal traje de dama. Cass volteó la mirada asustada pero antes de si quiera pensar escuchó algo que le heló la sangre y le partió el corazón_

_"Puede besar a la novia..."  
Eugene tomó a Rapunzel de la cintura y Rapunzel se adelantó besándolo con pasión, el velo, el vestido blanco y las rosas fueron suficientes para saber el infierno que se venía, pero los anillos de compromiso fueron el golpe final._   
_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Cassandra, se sentía devastada, ahogada, como si se hubiera hundido en el océano y estuviera tragando montones agua salada, la respiración se le cortaba y risas comenzaban a retumbar dentro de sus oídos_

_"¿Realmente creíste que podías llegar a ser algo más para ella?" Escuchó desde las penumbras. Cassandra volteaba asustada pero no encontró nada. Las voces no cesaban, retumbaban entre sus oídos una y otra vez_

_"¿Cuan alto crees que gima... cuando Eugene la folle esta noche?"_   
  


Cassandra aterrizó en la realidad cuando despertó, el sudor dominaba su cuerpo, su respiración era arrítmica y sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas. Cuando tuvo tiempo para tranquilizarse se llevó las manos a la cabeza, perdida enfocó la vista a su alrededor y recordó que estaba en la caravana, era aún de noche, miró hacía la cama de Rapunzel pero la rubia no se encontraba, recordó que esa noche Raps y Eugene estarían fuera en una cita especial.  
El corazón de Cassandra volvió a hundirse, recordó esas últimas palabras " _... ¿Cuan alto crees que gima..._ "

"Mierda" blasfemó con rabia, la cólera se apoderaba de su razón llevando su ira a límites críticos. Cassandra intentaba reprimir esos sentimientos, ira, tristeza, angustia, celos... Tal vez jamás lo confesaría pero en el fondo siempre deseó ser la heroína que había salvado a la princesa. No era justo que un ladrón se quedara con el amor y todo el privilegio después de sus juzgables acciones. Cassandra no pudo evitar sentirse mediocre, "Eugene hizo todo mal y salió recompensado, yo trabajé tan duro para tener una oportunidad pero se me fue negada". Pronto la mente de la guerrera se inundó con los pensamientos más retorcidos y egoístas saliendo de entre lo profundo de su alma.

_Y si yo hubiera sido quien te rescató de la torre Rapunzel, ¿Tendría tu amor?_

_Y si Eugene no existiera en tu vida, ¿Te enamorarías de mí?_

_Aunque tu amor por Eugene es innegable... ¿hay lugar en tu corazón para alguien como yo?_

Cassandra se recostó de golpe, sintiendo el choque de su cabeza contra la almohada. Se talló los ojos con ambas manos y respiró hondo. después de algunos segundos le fue imposible pensar en algo más que no fuera su desagradable pesadilla.  
Pero _algo_ aun seguía presente, algo que eran tan detestable como incorrecto: _La excitación_ fluía andante y constante en su sentir, la mente de Cassandra le regaló momentos vívidos y llenos, significativos solo para ella, ¿Qué más daba complacerse un poco?.

_"...Cuando Eugene se la folle esta noche..."_

La envidia renació más latente y más amarga, aquel vacío en su interior era alimentado por su creciente miedo y curiosidad.  
¿Acaso ese sueño tendría algún significado?. Sea como fuera Cassandra no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso, Rapunzel era una adulta libre de hacer y decidir lo que quisiera en su vida y con su prometido, aunque, sería una mentira el fingir que no le incomodaba.  
De cualquier forma la joven dama de compañía quería deshacerse de las necesidades de su cuerpo.  
Con la respiración acelerada las manos de Cassandra se deslizaron hasta sus muslos donde apartando sus bragas los dedos encontraron su sexo rogando por su toque completamente necesitado y, esta vez, sería complacido.  
Cassandra no tenía imaginación para ese tipo de rituales por lo que no había lugar para una excitación verdadera, sólo lo hacía cuando se sentía realmente necesitada y comenzó desde que en su adolescencia su cuerpo empezó a interesarse por eso, la mente de la joven guerrera recordaba esas noches en vela donde pensaba en las damas del castillo, cuando en los días desde su soledad observaba a las demás con curiosidad, ¿Por qué le parecían tan atractivas?, ¿Por qué su corazón aceleraba?, ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas sentir esos labios, esa piel, esas lindas manos?.  
Eran contadas las veces que Cassandra practicaba esto, sentía tanta vergüenza y suciedad. Su cerebro comenzó a jugar con sus sentimientos, recordó sus años tempranos cuando el libido recién despertaba dentro de ella, recordaba ver a las jóvenes doncellas del castillo, admiraba la perfección de sus cuerpos, la curvatura de sus caderas, las proporciones de sus senos, y aunque lo reprimía siempre le parecieron más interesantes las mujeres.

Al recordar esto el abdomen de Cassandra revivió el ardor en él, una chispa poco común le otorgaba un placer nuevo y estimulante que daba lugar a la excitación.

"Maldita sea" blasfemó, había olvidado cómo se sentía.

Pero esa fue la perdición de la doncella, porque una vez comenzó no habría vuelta atrás.  
Más y más pensamientos surgieron desde la imaginación de Cassandra, lentamente sus deseos reprimidos salían a la luz y mientras el fuego crecía dentro de ella también su deseo. Cassandra recordó a Lady Caine, la atractiva ladrona que la había derribado, pensamientos obscenos invadía su mente cada uno más atrevido que el anterior, siempre le pareció hermosa, tan atractiva, su silueta, sus labios, su cuerpo...  
Pronto recordó a Stalyan, esas piernas fuertes y largas eran su debilidad. Cassandra aumentó la intensidad de sus movimientos estableciendo un ritmo, sentía como su cuerpo se inundada en calor, el sudor en su frente era cada vez más frecuente.   
Todo iba sobre la marcha hasta que una cabellera dorada invadió su imaginación

"No, por favor" Cassandra rogó. "Ella no, ella no..." Repitió una y otra vez en su mente, pero la vida es cruel y sus deseos también lo eran, la imaginación de Cassandra le brindo fantasías inimaginables, obscenas, indebidas. Imaginó a Rapunzel en la ducha, cuando la dulce princesa la interrumpió en su baño, recordó la silueta de su cuerpo desnudo, la espuma cubriendo los senos de la princesa, las constantes gotas de agua bajando por su abdomen, la suavidad de su piel mojada al contacto con su espalda...

"Basta" Cassandra movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando desaparecer esos pensamientos, pero había algo nuevo en todo ello, el fuego en su interior era mil veces más ardiente, más intenso. Cada recuerdo de la princesa lo alimentaba generando un nuevo placer indescriptible.  
Cassandra arqueaba la espalda, juntaba las piernas y frotaba sus muslos, dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos. El placer culposo era tan agotador pero tan excitante, la doncella imaginaba a Rapunzel sentada sobre su regazo frotando su carne húmeda contra la suya en un constante ritmo abrumador.

"Cass..." Rapunzel se llevaba las manos al rostro acomodando su cabello detrás de la oreja completamente sonrojada con los senos al descubierto solo para su querida dama. "¿Realmente quieres resistirte a esto Cassandra?" Cuestionó la rubia tocando sus senos con ambas manos presumiendo. "¿No quieres tocarlas?" la mirada coqueta de la princesa era abrumadora

"Por favor..." Rogaba Cass con dolor en sus palabras. "¡Detente, sal de mi cabeza!". Seguía luchando contra sus instintos ocultando la mirada, evitando ver a Rapunzel porque aquello le hacía sentir tan miserable.  
"No... No" El momento estaba a punto de llegar, el tan esperado clímax la liberaría de esos deseos repudiables.

Pero en esta ocasión el repudio era lo último que Cassandra sintió, imaginó su boda con su querida princesa. El interior del castillo estaba decorado con cintas de colores tan brillantes,  
la luz que se filtraba por los cristales hacían relucir todo pero más aun, hacía encender el cariño de Cass al contemplar a Rapunzel con un hermoso vestido blanco lista para comprometerse, lista para ser su esposa.  
Todos en la sala alababan el futuro matrimonio entre ambas chicas con miradas y suspiros, el mejor de los anillos fue solicitado y cuando la pregunta final fue hecha Cassandra no pudo hacer más que ocultar el llanto por su felicidad al escuchar la tan característica frase _"Puede besar a la novia"._  
Pero antes de siquiera reaccionar la princesa se había adelantado recargando su cuerpo contra el de su amada besando sus labios con pasión y alegría.  
Finalmente ella era la esposa de Rapunzel, después de tanto su sueño había sido cumplido...

Con un gran suspiro pesado imaginó su luna de miel.  
El sol se ocultaba entre el horizonte recibiendo a la noche y su llegada. Una noche donde compartirían sus cuerpos y demostrarían su amor. Cassandra y Rapunzel compartían la cama, abrazadas, sus sexos se estimulaban mutuamente dejándolos húmedos e hinchados. Los labios de Rapunzel besaban con pasión a los de su mujer brindando pequeñas mordidas que bajaron hasta el cuello de la mayor. Las manos de la princesa acariciaban la espalda de su amada dejando marcas, Cassandra luchaba por no correrse, quería que el momento durada tanto tiempo como fuera posible pero, Rapunzel lo hacía tan difícil al juntar aun más sus cuerpos manteniendo contacto visual.  
Los besos, las caricias, los constantes gemidos, todo era tan fantástico y extraño. El momento estaba tan cerca, el placer, la angustia y el dolor, un completo infierno de sensaciones que Cassandra luchaba por terminar. Finalmente cuando entre su emoción Rapunzel acarició a su dama empujando su muslo suavemente entre las piernas de su amada frotando la carne tierna con constancia, mirándole con esos ojos brillantes y sonrisa radiante, Cassandra se llenó el pecho de amor porque esa noche marcaba su unión, Rapunzel la había reclamado, su princesa, su amada...

Un gemido ahogado se escapó, Cassandra mordió sus labios evitando hacer ruido, la llama de su deseo había escapado, apagada y liberada.  
La humedad se hizo presente en los pliegues de Cassandra, aquel momento tan esperado había quedado atrás.  
La excitación y el placer pronto desapareció, el momento duró tan poco porque Cass se atormentó, con brusquedad se golpeó la frente múltiples veces desahogando su rabia, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, todas las agradables sensaciones fueron amargadas por la ira, rabia, tristeza...

"Lo lamento tanto Rapunzel..." escupió, llevándose las manos a los ojos en un intento patético por calmar el llanto.  
Cassandra sabía que Rapunzel, aquella princesa que había tirado de las cuerdas de su corazón jamás la querría y aprendió a aceptarlo, a vivir con ello pero ahora dolía y dolía tanto.  
Se sentía horrible por haberse complacido con los recuerdos de su querida princesa, hace unas noches atrás se recriminó el haber dormido con ella y jamás pensó que su imaginación y deseo llegaría tan lejos.  
Muy en el fondo rogaba por una oportunidad, por un momento, por una experiencia, por un toque... pero, Cassandra anhelaba constantemente algo que sabía, jamás llegaría.  
Su querida princesa pronto se casaría, se comprometería y daría vida al futuro gobernante de Corona. Tendría un futuro feliz y satisfecho donde en su vida ya no habría lugar para una simple dama de compañía, la esperanza que le quedaba había muerto.  
Con amargura y tristeza, ojos hinchados y la mente cansada, el cuerpo de Cass cedió al sueño con un pensamiento en mente.

_"¿Por qué Rapunzel?... ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no está escrito con la intención de excitarte.


End file.
